


Surprise!

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartache, I don't know, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Platonic Relationships, Read it anyway, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, does this count as tooth rotting fluff?, if i should tag this with a crack or not..., prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck was quite upset by his friends, after all, they actually told the surprise party plan to him!It need to be top secret. not to be blabbered by his friends!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Kudos: 21
Collections: anonymous





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, this is my first attempt at fluff!  
> sorry for the error grammar or the confusing story!  
> please read it comfortably and enjoy!

He found out.

I really wanted to hide this from him, unfortunately, I had the most uncooperative friends in the world. They didn’t understand the word secret at all. I want earth to swallow me, it’s really embarrassing.

Really.

At first, I’m hiding these things to surprising him. a surprise party to be exactly. But, my friends didn’t get the hint I gave to them. They’re stubborn people that I ever met, and having the loose mouth ever. It really hurt my feeling. They aren’t the most brightest bunch I ever met. Almost everytime, I regretting that I ever met them.

“Hyuck! Wait up!”

I turned around to find Mark are chasing me, I acted like I didn’t heard his voice calling me. Mark still chasing me, and hurrying up to me.

He take a hold of my shoulder and turned me around to facing him, I met him face on face, with my face still wearing a stoic expression.

“What do you want?”

Donghyuck bluntly asked at Mark, who is still breathless from chasing him. He take a breath, and still holding Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Hyuck, please come back. We need you.”

Mark stated as he staring directly at Donghyuck’s eyes. Unfortunately, Donghyuck moved his hand from his shoulder, and take a breath, while looking at Mark’s eyes and said,

“No. I don’t want to and, why should I?” he said coldly, still feeling disappointed by his friends action.

He shake his head while putting his hand on his forehead, he scrunched his nose, feeling emotional, like he was ready to burst all of his emotional baggage at Mark.

Mark seeing this still stubborn, and tried to hold Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck slapped his hand away harshly. Mark cradled his hand, feeling a little hurt from what just Donghyuck did.

“Why are you so stubborn?! Come on, j-just come back for a minute.”

Mark said as he becoming more more, the longer they’re staying outside. Donghyuck still shake his head at Mark.

“No. I don’t want to.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck, with a sad expression. But he didn’t hear any of Donghyuck saying anymore. He immediately dragged Donghyuck forcefully to the room. Where his planned party supposed to happening.

Donghyuck let himself be dragged by Mark, he didn’t fight nor resist him. He already feeling tired from debating with Mark. Then, he decided to just do what Mark wanted to do.

“Well, here we are, Hyuck.”

Said Mark, as them both stood up outside the room, Donghyuck just ran out a few moment before. Donghyuck lift his head up, and saw the door still unopened. He feel shitty, and he didn’t want to meet up by his friends faces.

“So?”

“Come on, open it, Hyuck.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

Mark sighed at Donghyuck’s action.

“Just open it, Hyuck.”

“No, you do it, Why did it need to be me?”

Mark shake head at their argument now, he can’t believe it. he almost let out an exasperated sigh, the keyword is _almost_.

“Do it, you want it to be over already right?”

“…”

“Hyuck, please..”

Donghyuck let out a sigh, “Fine! Fine!”

As he opened the door, he was shocked by the sight of the people in the room, and more importantly, he was more shocked by the sight of the banner.

| Happy Birthday Donghyuck! |

He cocked his head at the sight of it, _Birthday_ , he thought, _is it my birthday already?_

“Happy birthday, Hyuck!” shouted by all of his friends.

He stepped back, still shocked by his friends action. he can’t believe it! they are planning surprise party for him. And they just let him, planning for other people party, when they are actually planning for his.

He almost choked a sob, he take a deep breath, “You guys!” he shouted at them.

Donghyuck tackled Johnny, the one that is nearest him. Johnny fall down with an “oof!”

“H-hey! That hurts you k-know?” he stammered as he rub his hurting ribs.

“That’s for making me looking like a fool!” he shouted at Johnny as he teared up while hiding his face from his friends view.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Hyuckie.”

Johnny soothed Donghyuck, as Donghyuck hide his face in Johnny’s chest. He still can’t believe it, they did all of this, and on top of that, they pranked him too.

“Hyuck, we’re sorry.” Said Doyoung as he saw that Donghyuck cried uncontrollably.

He crouched down, while patting Donghyuck’s back softly. Johnny the one that still sat down on the floor hugged Donghyuck as he still cried a little.

One by one, Donghyuck’s friends said sorry, that also including Mark. Donghyuck slowly, felt himself calm down. And left with little hiccups from crying.

He put his face on Johnny’s neck’s crook. He sniffed, while on other hand he hugged Johnny. The older one, smile a little at Donghyuck’s action.

“Feel better already?”

Whispered Johnny, as he stood up and still holding Donghyuck, like a koala, Donghyuck latched on Johnny tightly.

Donghyuck felt sleepy, his eyes are feeling droppy. Johnny saw this and tell the others that he’ll take him to his bed.

Johnny walked to their shared room and put Donghyuck in his bed. Donghyuck already slept soundlessly, probably feeling tired from all of his emotion rollercoaster. Johnny tucked him in, before he stepped out from the room, he kissed his forehead like a dad he is. And smiled as Donghyuck smile in his sleep.

“Goodnight Hyuck, sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> leave kudos and comment!   
> that'll help me in my writing!


End file.
